Comfort
by Paige Joy
Summary: COMPLETE. Minerva hides in her bedroom for a week after the death of Albus Dumbledore. Minerva/Hermione. Rated T just to be safe.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the great J. does.**_

_****__**A/N: Just a short one-shot/drabble that came to be today and I thought I would share it with you wonderful people.**_  


* * *

  
Minerva curled herself into a tight ball under the heavy quilt of her bed. It had been a week since Albus had passed away and the students sent home to their families. She had automatically gotten the Headmistress title, but she had refused to leave her bedroom. Once she had seen her students off, she had retreated to her chambers, changing her password as soon as she got there so she would be left alone.

Seven days now and Minerva hadn't shown her face, not once. The house-elves reported that she ate only when one of them took her food up and watched her clear her plate. That was all that the members of staff remaining at the darkened castle heard of their dear friend and new employer.

Late that afternoon, the Hogwarts staff got a surprise as a worry filled Hermione Granger showed up in the Great Hall. Several members of staff gasped and Trelawney fainted dead out.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing here?!" shrieked Poppy Pomfrey.

"I've come to see Minerva."

"Good luck, none of us have seen her or been able to get into her chambers since everyone left for home."

Hermione nodded and turned on her heels, leaving everyone staring at her back as she strode up to Minervas' rooms.

When she arrived, she knocked three times, but when there was no answer she convinced the portrait of Godric Gryffindor to allow her into the rooms. Silently, she walked through the usually tidy living room and into the bedroom where she found a shivering form under the heavy quilt. She gently kicked off her shoes and got under the tartan quilt. Minerva instantly shot out of the bed, but once she realised it was Hermione who had joined her, she finally let the tears she had been holding in fall. Immediately, Hermione pulled Minerva into her arms and held her as she cried. She whispered soothing words to her and occasionally placed a kiss to the top of her head.

Once Minerva had calmed, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I sent letters but you didn't reply so I started to worry. I had to come and see you, make sure you were okay."

Minerva nodded but then buried her head back into Hermiones' chest. "I miss him so very much."

"I know, Tabby." Hermione ran her fingers through Minervas' hair and continued to hold her close.

As the clock chimed half past four, Hermione roused Minerva from her sleep. "Fancy going down to the Great Hall for dinner?"

Minerva slowly nodded and the two crawled out of bed to the bathroom to ready themselves to see the others.

Half an hour later and Minerva and Hermione walked into the Great Hall to eat. Minerva held onto Hermiones' hand as they walked to their seats at the table. Everyone greeted Minerva and a few gave her hugs. She thanked each and every one of them and sat next to Hermione, their hands still entwined.

"Before we eat, I want to apologise to everyone for not being around. I know I should have been around to help all of you during this hard time, instead of thinking of myself."

"It's fine Minerva. We have each other. Just remember that we're your friends and we can help you too." Poppy chimed from her place next to Pomona.

"Not only I can comfort you, Tabby," Hermione whispered to Minerva.

Minerva nodded and squeezed Hermiones' hand as she started to eat. A tear slipped down her cheek and she stood to leave, but Hermione too stood, and pulled Minerva into her arms. More tears started to flow and soon they were the only two left in the room. Minerva chuckled when Hermione kissed away the trickling tears. She was silenced when Hermione pressed her lips to Minervas'. Their tongues duelled but they pulled apart when the need for air became too great.

"No-one give comfort like you 'Mione," Minerva whispered as they rested their foreheads together before heading back to her chambers for the night.

_Finis._


End file.
